


【N/新V】记一次赌气 （伪）

by ARRRTIFICIAL



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARRRTIFICIAL/pseuds/ARRRTIFICIAL
Summary: 崽子是真的看不懂VV的性暗示（？





	【N/新V】记一次赌气 （伪）

（强力建议搭配https://music.163.com/#/song?id=409736317食用

July 6, 19:28 Nico的房车  
橙红色的阳光越过车窗玻璃，落在年轻的斯巴达微微颤抖的睫毛上，衬得后者近乎透明。  
黑发的诗人挨着唱片机窝在座椅里，看似漫不经心地从手里捧着的诗集上方瞥了一眼对面的白毛生物——歪着头瘫在沙发上、嘴唇微张打着鼾、毫无睡姿可言的恶魔猎人。  
他们刚刚花了大半天的时间完成了一个委托，即使是有着恶魔血统的两人在过了几个月的平静生活后进行这样大的体力消耗都累得不轻，尤其是一直在与恶魔厮杀搞得浑身是血的Nero刚进了房车倒头就睡在了沙发上，而完全不顾Nico不满的大声叫嚷——鉴于他近乎固执地尽力去减少他黑发同伴的魔力消耗（“我可经不起你再碎一次”）。

突然一个急刹车，“Ladies ，到站了！”Nico声音从车厢前面传来。

V望了望车窗外的事务所，收起自己的诗集，凑到Nero的耳边，轻声唤醒睡梦中的男孩，“嘿，我们到家了。”

July 6, 19:36 浴室  
Nero看着自己的恋人一只手里拿着两条浴巾，而另一只手里的手杖正向他伸过来（天哪这人怎么洗澡都要带手杖进来），有弧度的那一头精准地勾住了白发青年的腰带。  
下一秒崽子就被拉到了他爸爸的半身的身边。  
V的手贴上了Nero的胸口，“你需要帮忙解开腰带么？”，黑发诗人的手指慢慢下移到他的腹肌处游移，温热的气息打在他的颈间。  
被问到的人愣了一下。V这是……？？？  
不明就里的傻狗抓住那只微微有些凉的手，放在唇边吻了吻，“我现在有两只手了，自己可以的，不用麻烦你的。”

“……这样啊。”V垂下眼眸。  
Nero露出自己自认为最温暖的笑容，讨好似的举起双手在对面人的眼前晃了晃，“是啊。”

一条浴巾被重重搭在白毛狗的肩头。  
紧接着黑发的身影消失在他的眼前。

“诶我以为我们要一起洗？”  
“Enjoy youself.”诗人好听的声音从打开又关上的门外传来，隔着一层木板听起来闷闷的。

Nero挠了挠头，顶着满头的问号脱掉衣服开始洗澡。

July 6， 19：59 卧室  
“V？我洗好了。”用毛巾呼噜着自己本就不羁的一头白毛的Nero从浴室走出来。  
早已脱得精光趴在床边看书的V扭过头看向声音的主人。  
没被浴巾遮蔽的上半身肌肉因为擦头发的动作展现出流畅而不失美感的线条，过高的水温让皮肤微微发红，裸露在外的更是冒着腾腾热气。但诗人的目光仅仅只是在眼前的人的腰胯处停留了片刻，他便起身从Nero身边飘了过去。

白毛猎犬在V经过自己身侧后狠狠打了个寒战。

浴室门“咔嗒”一声关上的时候他又打了个喷嚏。

草，这空调温度也太低了吧。  
Nero揉着鼻子在心里咒骂道。

July 6， 20:22 还是卧室  
V进去二十分钟了诶……平时面对恶魔狠戾张扬的恶魔猎人此刻盘腿坐在床上，手里摆弄着那本他再怎么努力也看不进去的书。  
为什么他就可以看得那么入神……Nero不无郁闷地想到。  
等等……入神？  
感觉到有什么不对劲的男孩回想了一下不久前的情景。

自己从浴室出来时看到V拿着本书……封面是几朵倒挂的花……

男孩合上书查看封皮，上面的花朵娇艳地向天空微笑着。

结合当时黑发诗人脸上的表情和一系列举止，即使只有一根筋的男孩也明白了。

V在赌气。虽然不知道为什么但罪魁祸首肯定是他Nero没跑。  
情商堪比犬类的某人努力回想了一下V生气的征兆开始显现的时间，大概是从自己洗澡之前就……

V善意的询问……自己怕恋人太累想让他早点休息就拒绝了……还有……V说话时吐在他脖颈上的气息……黑发摩挲着白色的鬓角……

V低沉、磁性、似乎带着笑意和眷恋的声音……看似平稳的声线在那些黑暗的夜里会怎样婉转如夜莺般骤然拔高又降低……又会怎样在第二天早上略带沙哑地向他说“早安”…… 因为长时间的吮吸啃咬变得通红的喉结颤动着……

Nero硬了。硬得他发疼。

July 6， 20:53 仍旧是卧室  
快一个小时过去了……这样洗下去怕不是要虚脱吧……晕在浴室里怎么办……  
满脑子都是自己黑发恋人的白毛狗躺在床上，焦躁地抓着自己的头发胡思乱想着，也没空去理会自己胯间高耸的小帐篷。  
不行！Nero飞快地爬起来冲到浴室门口，动作激烈得让浴巾终于脱离岗位平稳着陆。  
一向敏捷的猎人在薄薄的浴室门前停下了。  
经过再三犹豫，他还是伸出手小心翼翼地敲了两下。他屏住呼吸，努力在水声中分辨着可能传出的回应。

除了“哗哗”的声音外，偌大的房间里一片寂静。

V……！  
被愧疚和不安冲昏头脑的崽子失去了思考能力，后退两步一个前冲撞开了浴室门。

首先传入耳内的是一声压抑的喘息。  
“Nero……”  
行动永远快于大脑的男孩还没反应过来，努力睁大眼睛在氤氲的水汽中寻找着声音来源。

他看到了。高高昂起的性-器喷射着白色的液体，溅在诗人平坦的小腹上，骨节分明的手指握在那柱状物的底部。

空气似乎凝固了，Nero觉得自己呼吸困难起来。

黑色的发丝湿哒哒地垂在脸旁挡住了V的五官，还有一些粘在了瘦削的双颊上，一只手贴住墙壁支撑着它的主人，后者微弓着腰，正在剧烈地喘息着。

浴室里残留的情欲味道烧红了白发的男孩的脸。他张着嘴，却连一个音节也发不出。

“看够了么。”首先打破尴尬的V坐回了浴缸已然有些变凉的水中，面色平静得仿佛刚刚自慰被人撞到还在人面前射出来的不是自己。只是面部的潮红和被咬得发白的下唇又出卖了他。  
“对，对不起……”Nero也不清楚自己到底是在为哪件事道歉。

看见自己恋人的目光投向了自己的胯部，白毛狗这才意识到自己的一丝不挂和那根翘起的物事。又一阵热血直冲脑门，Nero的脸现在已经可以直接拿去做番茄炒蛋了。  
浴缸里的人挑起一边眉毛，“怎么了，两只手不够用？”嘲讽与酸味顿时盈满了小小的房间。  
Nero在心里暗骂一句，OH FUCK ME.

握紧拳头又松开，崽子深吸了一口气，带着视死如归的表情走近浴缸。  
而V就只是那么看着他，并没有继续说些嘲讽的话语之类。  
被盯住的人实在没有勇气迎着目光与自己的恋人对视。  
他能想到的就只有，站在浴缸前，低下头看向自己的脚趾，诚恳地说着对不起。

而他的那根家伙用与他态度截然相反的硬气依然挺立着。这也太显眼了吧，一点面子都不给……Nero颇为绝望地闭上了双眼。

“对不起我并不是不想和你做我以为你已经很累了我也不是故意要闯进来的我以为你在里面昏迷了我保证会当做什么都没看到——”  
耳边传来了哗啦的水声。  
犬类把眼睛睁开了一条缝。  
他看到了茶色的虹膜与黑色的瞳孔，漩涡般吸引着他的全部注意力。  
唇上传来的柔软稍纵即逝，一晃眼间诗人的眼睛里又折射着戏谑的光芒。

“不许偷看。”V拧开了花洒，微烫的水溅在两人身上。热气再次弥漫起来。  
Nero跨进浴缸，两手撑住边缘把眼前的人笼罩在自己的阴影之下。“你并没有生气，对吧。”

“告诉我你没有。”Nero有些小孩子气地重复着。

黑发的恋人合拢了眼眸，头微微扬起，双手环住了Nero的腰把他拉向自己，直到两具身躯紧紧相贴。

“水溢出来了。”诗人答非所问。  
“没人在意。”白发猎犬咬上另一人的锁骨，细细啃咬着。  
“我真高兴，V。”

他吻住他的唇，就着相拥的姿势跪在了缸底。

“待会儿还会溢出更多的。”


End file.
